


A Ghost Returns

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, sbwildcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: Sequel to Melting the Ice. Stiles returns to Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 86
Kudos: 553





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo 2020  
> Square: Wild Card
> 
> Read Melting the Ice first.

Derek and Stiles spent all night talking, catching up on ten lost years and they eventually fell asleep curled up together on the opulent sofa in the hotel suite.

Stiles, used to early starts, woke before Derek and he lay on the sofa and he watched Derek sleep as he contemplated his options. He was really tempted by the thought of moving back to Beacon Hills, but he couldn’t be the old Stiles that was loyal to a fault. 

Derek woke up when he felt Stiles watching him. He murmured, “Morning.”

“So” Stiles started hesitantly, “If we have dinner with Dad and Mel in Beacon Hills will Scott force his way in?”

Derek grinned, “He can try. Just your dad and Mel?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow and he asked, “Is there a restaurant big enough for the pack?”

Derek nodded, “Luna Piena Ristorante, the best Italian place in Beacon Hills. They are used to last-minute bookings from the pack too.”

Stiles reached over Derek to grab his phone from the coffee table, on the way he stopped to give Derek a quick kiss.

To Jackson: How did your meeting go?  
From Jackson: What meeting?  
To Jackson: The one Peter used to escape his niece's wedding early.  
From Jackson: Oh  
To Jackson: Would you join the Hale pack if I asked you to?  
From Jackson: In a heartbeat. When?  
To Jackson: Maybe we can discuss it at dinner tonight, Luna Piena Ristorante.  
From Jackson: Wait. That's in BH  
To Jackson: Yes. Talk to Peter, Derek asking him to arrange it. Bring Lydia, Danny, and Ethan.  
From Jackson: Derek?  
To Jackson: Ethan didn’t tell you?

Stiles asked, “Can you get Peter to organize dinner for the pack? Including Steve, Ethan, Jackson, Dad and, Mel?”

Derek reached over and grabbed his phone and he sent off a quick text asking him to arrange dinner for 17 at Luna Piena Ristorante and send invites to the pack to attend. He then put his phone down and he ignored the flurry of texts that followed.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek and he said, “Steve, you up for a location change?”

Derek nodded, and he grinned as he said, “He seems happy. He said he has Ethan’s bags already packed and he will be ready to go in 30.”

Stiles asked, “Are you sure you are ok with us invading the pack house?”

Derek pulled him into a kiss and he said, “As far as I am concerned you have always been pack so it’s your house too.” He tilted his head to listen, “Yes Steve, even you, Ethan, and Jackson are welcome.”

As they were getting ready to head to Beacon Hills Stiles threw Derek one of his home game jerseys, “Wanna wear it? We are about the same size now.”

Derek smiled as he pulled on the jersey over his henley. “I would be proud too. So what’s the plan?”

Stiles grinned his most mischievous smile, “Let’s go and surprise dad at work.”

They all met up in the lobby 25 minutes later, Stiles was nervous but eager to head back to Beacon Hills. Steve said, “I canceled your original restaurant booking for tonight and contacted Jackson and Ethan to let them know I had their gear in the SUV.”

-x-

Steve dropped them off at the airport parking so they could pick up Derek’s Camaro from the long term parking lot. Derek gave him directions to the new Hale house and he sent a text off to Peter so he knew to expect him. 

As they drove past the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign Derek asked, “Are you ready for this?”

Stiles nodded hesitantly. “Sure.”

Derek commented, “Since your dad knows the sound of the Camaro I thought we could grab a coffee and walk up to the station.”

Stiles nodded, he was hopeful he didn’t see anyone he knew on the walk but he didn’t think he would be that lucky.

Derek pulled into the coffee shop and he walked around to the passenger side of the car. He crouched down, “Come on, everyone who matters, who loves you, wants you here. I want you here.”

Stiles nodded decisively and he stood and interlaced his fingers with Derek. He snarked, “Lead on noble Sourwolf. Caffeine waits for no man.”

They got their coffees to take away and they slowly made their way toward the sheriff station. Stiles looked up confused when Derek suddenly unlaced their fingers and took his coffee cup away from him.

He turned to see what was going on when he was suddenly tackled by a petite redhead who started sobbing into his shoulder. He just hugged her tight while she cried. He could see Jackson and Ethan slowly making their way over now that they knew what Lydia was running for.

Stiles leaned down and he whispered, “I’m sorry Lyds. So sorry I left you behind. I thought you were happy.”

Lydia took a step back and Stiles wiped away her tears, she said, “I am now that you are home where you belong. You should go, your dad saw me sprinting past the station.”

Stiles chuckled, “Alright, I will be asking later how the hell you run in those heels without breaking something. You ready Sourwolf?”

Derek nodded and he handed back the coffee. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand as soon as it was free and they made their way to the station.

Derek stopped them just outside the doors and he asked, “Are you sure?”

Stiles nodded so Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders for support and they walked inside. Derek saw Parrish look up from his phone and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who Derek had with him, Derek shook his head slightly to stop him from saying anything.

The pair approached the front desk but before they could say anything one of the deputies walking in behind him said to his partner, “Huh, you don’t see many Red Wings jerseys out this way. Shaw is my favorite player this season though.”

Stiles turned and smiled as he said a quiet, “Thanks.” He vaguely recognized the deputy as one who had been tired after Matt’s massacre of the station. He asked, “Deputy Nero right?”

Deputy Nero frowned and he said, “Yes?”

Stiles said, "You started here not long before I left Beacon Hills. It's nice to see you stuck around.

Meanwhile, Derek had asked the deputy on duty to get the Sheriff. Noah came out and he said, “Stiles?”

Stiles turned away from Deputy Nero and he said quietly, “Hey daddio.”

Noah moved forward and he pulled Stiles into a tight hug. As he was pulling away to talk to Stiles he noticed the name on the back of Derek’s jersey as Derek was talking to Parrish. He asked, “Wait, you’re Alex Shaw?”

Stiles frowned and he nodded, “Yes, But you know that though.”

Noah gave him a decidedly unimpressed look, and he asked, “Detroit power forward Alex Shaw?”

Stiles said, “Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he confirmed, “Huh, yeah, that’s me. Derek is actually wearing my game jersey from the game on Friday.”

Noah pulled him back into the hug and he murmured, “Claudia would be so fucking ecstatic kiddo. I’m proud of you.”

Stiles murmured, “That's why I went to Michigan and why I would only sign with the Red Wings. I always remember sitting and watching the games with her.”

He pulled back and he said sadly, “I need to go back to work. Are we still doing dinner tonight in San Fransisco?”

Stiles shook his head and he leaned into Derek as he moved to stand behind him, “Peter has booked the pack a large table at Luna Piena Ristorante, can you bring Mel without letting Scotty know? I will get Peter or Derek to send you the details. We are going to head to the pack house to settle in and have a nap.”

Noah asked, “Sure can, we barely speak to Scott these days. You’re staying?”

Stiles glanced at Derek before he smiled and nodded. “When I can around my hockey schedule, absolutely.”

Derek added, “I will be going with him during the season now that Beacon Hills has settled down somewhat.”

Noah nodded then waved them off as he went back to work. Stiles shook Deputy Nero’s hand as he left, thanking him for sticking with the Wings. Deputy Nero was stunned that his bosses son, Stiles, was his favorite hockey player. The last time he saw Stiles the kid was lanky and a total klutz.

As they walked back to the Camaro Stiles asked, “Where do I get mountain ash from around here?”

Derek said, “We usually get ours from Chris after we kicked Deaton out of town. You want some in case Scott bugs you?”

Stiles nodded, he commented, “It would be a good idea just to be on the safe side. He was pretty free with the violent threats when he kicked me out. Scotty probably won’t recognize me though, I saw Parrish do a double-take when he realized it was me and I think he only knew it was me because I was with you.”

Derek shook his head, “Nope, Lydia messaged him to say she had seen us just before we walked in. He was surprised at how much you have changed. Chris should be home, we can stop in and pick up a few bags.”

Stiles smirked, “Sounds good.”

They pulled up and Stiles waited out of sight beside the apartment door while Derek knocked.

“Derek?” Chris asked, “What's up?”

Derek asked, “I just came to see if you had any mountain ash handy.”

Chris frowned and he asked, “Why? You can’t use it.”

Stiles moved to stand beside Derek and he said, “No, but I can, and I will probably need it sooner rather than later when word spreads that I am in town.”

Chris frowned as he tried to place the man beside Derek, until he spotted the moles on the side of his face and he asked incredulously, “Stiles??!?”

Chris pounced on Stiles and pulled him into a surprising hug, surprising for Stiles, while he asked Derek, “One of Peter’s leads finally panned out?”

Derek shook his head, he explained, “No, it was entirely accidental, I spotted him walking through LAX when I was on my way home from the wedding.”

Stiles snorted, “You guys do realize I saw dad every few years for dinner. I know he mentioned it to at least Mel, why didn’t you just follow him.”

Chris cracked up laughing and he asked, “Have you ever tried to track an army ranger who doesn’t want to be followed. He’s more cunning than any hunter I know.”

Stiles smirked, “Yeah, my Dad’s a total badass. Also, I am not entirely sure it was accidental Sourwolf. Ethan booked all the flights. Ethan who is the husband of Jackson who has been in contact with Peter who booked your flights.”

Chris gestured them inside, while Derek frowned and he commented, “But Peter was surprised when he heard your heartbeat over the phone.”

Stiles nodded, “Doesn’t mean Jackson and Ethan didn’t plan it. They have wanted to come back to Beacon Hills for a while now but they wouldn’t without me.”

Chris asked, “So tonights dinner…?”

Stiles smirked, “Is a pack dinner to hopefully merge the two packs into one.” He looked at Derek, “I am pretty sure the restaurant is one I have invested in, I will need to check with Steve though. He stays on top of all my business interests.”

Chris asked, “So you always planned to come home?”

Stiles nodded, “I just didn't want to come back while Scott and Theo were here. I didn't want Scott kicked out while Dad and Mel still cared about him. My impression from Dad over the years is that he and Scott were close.”

Derek cleared his throat, he said, “I think Scott lied to him about why you left, he never told Noah that he forced you to leave. I know I told him recently, I think he was going to talk to you about it at your dinner that you had planned tonight.” 

Stiles' expression grew dark, “That little fucker. How soon can we banish him.”

Derek grinned, “Is tomorrow soon enough to do the ritual? We already have a replacement vet waiting to buy out his practice. We can get everyone's agreement at dinner tonight.”

Chris left the room and he returned with several zip lock bags of mountain ash and a pistol designed to be hidden easily in a special holster that fit on the small of the back. He handed them all over to Stiles. He explained, “The ash is if he comes after you. The pistol is if he won’t stop.”

Stiles stood and got everything sorted, he asked, “Thanks Chris, for all of this. Are you coming to dinner tonight?”

Chris nodded, and he said, “You guys should probably head to the pack house. If Peter finds out you are in town already he will start hunting you down.”

Stiles shrugged, “Thanks Chris, next stop, pack house?”

Derek nodded and he followed Stiles back down to the car.

Stiles snarked “I am about ready for a nap, all this catching up with people is exhausting.”

Derek said softly, “Everyone missed you, Stiles. Even Liam. He would ask after you whenever I saw him in town, I think when he finds out you are back he will switch packs and with him comes Mason.”

They pulled up outside the rebuilt Hale house. Stiles gasped, “Wow. It looks amazing Sourwolf.”

Stiles stepped out of the car and he saw Peter and Steve waiting on the front steps. Stiles smirked, he called out, “Hey Zombiewolf, I hear you have been looking for me.”

Peter moved with supernatural speed from the steps and he took Stiles down in a tackle. Stiles laughed as Peter was calling him a little shit. Stiles pulled Peter into a tight hug as he snarked, “You missed me so much you escaped Eichen to find me?”

Peter stood and he pulled Stiles to his feet, he looked him up and down and said, “Jesus Stiles you bulked up. No longer the gangly lanky kid I remember. What happened?”

Stiles jerked his thumb at Derek and he said, “Well, that’s my game jersey from Friday night. Hockey players don’t last long in the NHL if they are lanky.”

Peter motioned for Derek to turn around and he snarled, “That’s why we couldn’t find any sign of you?”

Stiles shook his head, “I left Stiles behind in Beacon Hills. When I left I was Alexander Conner Shaw, a freshman at the University of Michigan.”

Peter looked thoughtful as he looked between Steve and Stiles as he understood that Alex Shaw was one of his biggest clients. He said quietly, “You never left us behind though did you, sweetheart?”

Stiles shook his head. He scent marked Peter and he said, “I always planned to come home, I just needed Scott and Theo gone before deciding. Derek said we can do the banishment ritual tomorrow after we discuss it at the pack dinner.”

Peter rubbed his hands together looking too much like a cartoon villain and Stiles burst out laughing. Steve was glad to see Stiles looking happier than he has been in a long time.

Derek cleared his throat, he suggested, “How about a tour of the house for Stiles and Steve, then we are going to have a nap before dinner. We were up late last night catching up on the last ten years.”

Peter smirked and he took them both on an abbreviated tour of the house. He confirmed that everything was set up for dinner that night and that everyone had confirmed they would be attending. 

Dinner was a busy and loud affair but Stiles thought it was worth it to be back in Beacon Hills. Plans were made for the future including everyone agreeing to be present at the next day’s banishment ritual. 


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to add to this, but the idea for a surprise bump into Scott hit me and I ran with it. Shorter than my usual chapters but I like it.

**Five years later**

Derek was waiting for Stiles in the player’s tunnel. He pulled Stiles into his traditional pre-game hug and he murmured, “I have a surprise for you.”

Stiles leaned back so he could see Derek’s face and he asked, “Oh?”

Derek grinned, “The pack flew in for your first game as an assistant captain.”

Stiles gapped, “Everyone?”

Derek nodded, “Even Noah, Chris, and Melissa. They were able to get a few days off once people found out why they wanted to fly to Boston.”

“Hale!” They both turned at the bark from the Coach, “Gah! You two know who I mean, Alex, get out on the ice. You can go back to making nice with your husband after we win!”

Stiles smiled and he jogged out to the ice sending Derek and the coach a salute. Derek saw Steve waiting by the exit and he walked to meet him, as he reached the door he turned back and yelled, “Kick some Bruin’s ass out there Coach.”

Steve escorted Derek through the crowds to the glass side seats he had booked for the pack as soon as he had heard that Stiles was in the running to be promoted to assistant captain. He knew the pack liked to celebrate all his successes.

The pack were excited to see a game as a group. It was usually only one or two of them keeping Derek company in the corporate box that the team organized for families of the players.

They were all decked out in new Hale shirts complete with the A on the chest. Stiles was stoked to see them and he did a skate past in the warm-up to give them all a bow.

The Red Wings had an awesome first period, leaving it at a score of 1-0. Derek went to buy the pack some beers and snacks during the break taking Jackson and Ethan with him to help him carry everything.

Peter noticed they were wary and vigilant when they got back with the drinks and snacks. He asked Derek, “What’s going on?”

Derek leaned over and he whispered, “Where did Scott end up when he left Beacon Hills?”

Peter frowned, “Montana last I heard, that was a few years ago though. He’s here?”

Derek nodded, “Can you let Melissa know? Make sure everyone sticks together.”

Peter nodded and he leaned over to let Melissa know. She paled and said, “I haven’t heard from him since he moved to Montana. He was angry that I wouldn’t leave the pack and move closer to him.”

Noah leaned in, “Look, let's just enjoy the game. He never could use his senses worth a damn so with any luck, he won’t figure out we are here.”

The pack all nodded in agreement and got back to watching the game that had just restarted. They would occasionally look around to see if they could spot Scott but it was difficult with the arena so packed with people.

The second period was getting brutal as Boston started to lose ground on home soil with a few fights breaking out. Stiles scored a goal halfway through the period and he gathered up the puck as per his normal tradition but instead of taking it to the bench he skated over to the pack and he tossed it over the glass to Derek before he blew him a kiss.

The crowd went wild as Derek crouched down and he gave the puck to Lydia’s four-year-old who was all decked out in Stiles’ game jersey and red earmuffs to protect her ears from the crowd. She took it with a squeal and ran back to her parents. Lori was the only child in the pack so far and they all dotted on her.

After Stiles scored again this time taking the puck back to the bench the Bruins started to send out their enforcers on defense.

Derek was looking forward to the fights as Stiles had some of the best fight statistics in the league. He had a knack for evasion and tough hits.

By the end of the game Stiles, feeling pumped about his pack attending his first game as Assistant Captain scored a hat trick with the final score being 5-2 win to the Red Wings.

The pack were waiting in their seats for Stiles to finish changing with the team before they all went out to celebrate at a local restaurant that Steve had booked in advance.

Derek stiffened as he could scent Scott approaching. 

“You know I thought it was a coincidence that the visiting team had a Hale but I guess more of you are crawling out of the woodwork.” Scott snarked as he approached.

He looked at Peter and he asked, “Yet another illegitimate child Peter?”

Melissa was done with her son's attitude she snapped, “Derek’s husband actually.”

Noah looked up from his phone and he smiled as he and saw the reply come through. He said, “You will meet him soon, he is on his way out. Are you going to introduce us to your… girlfriend?”

Scott went red in the face as he said, “This is Vanessa, she is a nurse at my practice.”

He turned to introduce Vanessa to the group but he saw her attention was elsewhere. She said, “Isn’t that Alex Shaw?”

Derek smirked and he said, “Actually it’s Hale now, he’s my husband.”

Scott turned to see who she was talking about and he gaped, “Stiles?!”

“Scott,” Stiles answered tersely. 

He approached Derek and gave him a lingering kiss. Derek murmured, “You were amazing out there, that Hat Trick was brilliant!”

Jackson cleared his throat, he was standing with a few of the players that Stiles and Derek were close to on the team including the team captain. He tapped his watch as he said, “We have reservations.”

Scott spluttered, “You married Stiles? My Stiles?”

Stiles snarled, “I’m not your anything since you lied your arse off to get me to leave town and you threatened to frame me for murder. Just fuck off Scott.”

Stiles turned with Derek to walk to the exit where the pack was waiting for him but he paused as Derek turned back. With an apologetic glance to Vanessa he said, “By the way, this breach of the restraining order will be reported to our lawyers in the morning. You were warned not to approach myself or Stiles in any setting. We have also advised Stiles’ managers and the Red Wings team management have started proceedings to add to the restraining order. They will be banning you from all Red Wing games in any arena.”

Scott spluttered, “You can’t do that.”

A security team member approached from the side and he said, “They can, and they have, please follow me, Sir.”

The pack watched as Scott and his mortified girlfriend were escorted from the arena.

Stiles clapped his hands, “Right, now that the drama is over let’s go eat. I have a hat trick to celebrate.”


End file.
